


Prompt 6 getting caught while making out

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Series: Multi-fandom  OTP prompts [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caught, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: Multi-fandom  OTP prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391098
Kudos: 24





	Prompt 6 getting caught while making out

Gaby was out with acting as her new cover, while Illya and Solo were waiting in their hotel room. Waverly had order them to stay in the room until his orders, while the two spies rarely do as they are told, Gaby had made them stay in the room. As tiny as Gaby was she was able to control the two spies.

“Well, Peril. What do you say?” Solo held out a glass of scotch.

Illya looked at Solo and scoff. “I don’t drink on job.” Looking back at the glass. “especially not that.” 

Solo looked offended. “Well here I am trying to keep busy, by offering a drink and you insult me.”

Illya stood up and pick up Solo by his jacket so he would stand up and push him against the wall.

“You take to much cowboy.” He placed two fingers under Solo chin to lift up so his lips could easily kiss Solo. Starting to suck on Solo bottom lip.

“Illya” Solo whimpered and started to kiss him back filled with passion.

“Do you want me, Napoleon?” Illya asked after pulling back. Looking down at him with a look of want in his eyes.

“Of course, Illya” The American spy moan and the Russian spy lift him up on place him on a small table and starting to kiss him with a lot more passion. Solo hand when up to Illya jaw and started to kiss him back. Illya hands when to solo hips, pushing his tongue into solo mouth.

The door open and the unmistaken voice of Waverly spoke out.

“Right, gentlemen tha-ah” Waverly look down the doorknob and turn around to give the two spies a moment to regain their composer. Once done Waverly turn back around and shut door. The three spies pretending that nothing embarrassing had just happen.


End file.
